There Might Be Miles Bettwen Us But We'll Stay Friends Forever
by Sakura-chan1234
Summary: To Haru, Mako and Rin it's last year of high-school and Nagisa is sad because of that... ONE SHOT.. I know stupid summary...don't know what more to say...R&R please? I hope you like it


**New story! **

**I know I said I won't publish new stories until I finish all that aren't finished, but this is just a one shot so...and I just had to publish this. It just came to me this afternoon...when I was thinking what to do after high-school, cause this is my and my best friends' last year like Haru's, Mako's and Rin's. And I have no idea what to do... Honestly I don't want it to end, because I don't wanna say goodbye to my best friends or anyone...and I'm so sad and depressed and in the bad mood and scared and frustrated...and I don't know what to do...:P ...I'm talking nonsence right? Ah, sorry...I just had to get it out...half of it...anyway...I apologize...**

**I just finished watching the last episode of second season...It was great and amazing and beautiful...and I cried...a lot...and I'm so sad that it's over... :((**

**I'll update other stories soon, I promise****!**

**I hope you like the story! **

**Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>There Might Be Miles Bettwen Us But We'll Stay Friends Forever<strong>

* * *

><p>For Haruka Nanase, Makoto Tachibana and Rin Matsouka this is the last year of high-school, and the end of the year is getting closer. They must decide what to do with their lives after, but neither of the three knows yet. They still have time to think, but there's another problem they must solve first.<p>

Usually the cheerfull blonde, Nagisa Hazuki last week has not been his usual self. His four friends of course noticed that.

They're at the pool, having fun, spending time together, having as much as fun as they can. They were swimming and fooling around. After awhile Nagisa got out of the pool, took his towel and sat on the bench while looking down at the floor. They looked at him with worried expressions.

After a whole week, Rin has finally had enough. He got out of the pool too and walked to Nagisa, followed by Haru, Mako and Rei.

˝Nagisa!˝ Rin called out while walking towards him, but he didn't answer. ˝Yo, Nagisa!˝ He called out again when he finally got in front of him with his arms crossed and worried face just as everyone's else.

˝Huh?˝ Nagisa raised his head and looked at Rin. ˝Rin? Guys? Why..aren't you in the pool?˝ He asked, his voice shaked a little.

˝We? And what about you? Why did you left the pool?˝ Rin asked and Nagisa just lowered his head.

˝Nagisa…˝ Mako whispered.

˝Nagisa answere me!?˝ Rin getting more impatient by the second raised his voice making Nagisa look up at the Rin again.

˝I wanted to take a rest for a while. I got tired.˝ He lied.

˝Sure. Like we'd ever belive that!˝ Rin hissed.

˝Wh..˝

˝What Rin-san is trying to say is that…˝ Rei started but got cut off.

˝…that you've been acting strangely for the past week! And we wanna know why!?˝ Rin finished with his voice still raised.

˝I…I…˝ Nagisa started looking at all of them, getting scared to say anything. ´Come on Nagisa! You can do it! You have to tell them! They're your friends! You can tell 'em everything! Just say it! Come on! I can do it…!´ Nagisa got the courage and started talking. ˝I've been thinking a lot. We have been best friends for past few years and we've been trough a lot together. Good and bad things…Ups and downs and then it came this year…Haru-chan, Mako-chan and Rin-chan are leaving…so I thought was it really worth it to spent all those years, days and moths together, become best friends…if in the end we'll just…go seperate ways…˝ Nagisa was on the edge of tears. His voice shaking. Everyone watching him in shock. ˝I…I just…˝

˝Ofcourse it was worth it! How can you even doubt in our friendship, Nagisa!? We spent all that time together. We laughed, we smiled, we fought we cried. And it may be true that Rin, Makoto and I are leaving high-school, but that doesn't mean we won't be friends anymore…˝ When Haru said those words, Nagisa begun to cry.

˝I…never douted in our friendship. It ment to me more…than anything…And you guys mean to me soo much that it hurts…˝ Tears kept falling from blonde boys eyes. ˝It hurts…the tought of being separated…of not seeing you guys everyday….I'll miss you! I'll miss swimming with you! I…I don't want you guys to leave!˝ Nagisa yelled.

˝Nagisa…˝ Makoto began. ˝…just becaouse we aren't going to school anymore…it doesn't mean we won't see each other again.˝

˝Or that we won't swim together ever again.˝ Rin added.

˝And besides I'm still here Nagisa-san.˝ Rei said.

˝Guys…˝ Nagisa looked up.

˝No matter where we are, what we do, with who we are, we will always, always stay friends. And we'll see each other again. When we finish school…that won't be the last goodbye, Nagisa.˝ Haru said putting an arm on Nagisa's shoulder. As he finished Nagisa's eyes sparkled. He was so moved by the words his friends said that he cried even more. But this time it was tears of happines.

˝Guys!˝ Nagisa jumped of the beach and hugged all of them together.

˝So are you back to your old self Nagisa?˝ Rin asked.

˝Yeah!˝ Nagisa smiled cheerfully.

Still hugging they all laughed.

˝Remember Nagisa…˝ Haru begun.

˝Huh?˝

˝Even if there are miles between us we'll always stay friends forever.˝ Haru said and smiled.

˝Yeah!˝ Nagisa smiled and everyone else did too. ˝Always.˝

˝Thenk you guys! For everything.˝


End file.
